


things that lovers do

by néohs (bangin_patchouli)



Series: new perspective [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Again, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Double Oral, Established HyunMinLix, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Just Sex, LITERALLY, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, briefly there is, but not like last time, degradation kink, for real this time, i think that's all, kind of, lmfaooo, there's a little fluff scattered throughout, this is just pwp lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/n%C3%A9ohs
Summary: The arrangement they’ve all come to agree on is that Hyunjin and Felix can stay, just so long as Minho is able to to work. Minho doesn't realize it at first, but by the time his set of evening calls rolls around, he thinks that the other two might have a different arrangement in mind.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: new perspective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	things that lovers do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fresh96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresh96/gifts).



> apparently im obsessed with writing this universe of hyunminlix... this is just a silly little plotless addition to the original part, simply because i felt like it lol. the tags should include all the shit that happens, so make sure to check those just in case!! anyway, hope u like it <3

Minho is not ashamed of his work, nor should he be. He’s good at sex, and he likes it, so why not make money off of it? He likes his job well enough; making a minimally awkward thirty minute phone call and getting paid for it sounds pretty good to him. 

He does need to be alone, though. Yes, technically, he’s not really “alone” when he's on the phone with someone, instructing them on how to get off, but alone in the physical sense. It wasn’t a problem before, and he wouldn’t exactly call it a  _ problem _ now... just a distraction of sorts.

Hyunjin and Felix understand, of course. It would be like if Minho just showed up at one of their jobs and tailed them around for an hour or so. So, they get it, and for the most part, they let him be, because at the end of the day, the person on the other end of the phone won’t end up in Minho’s bedroom. The arrangement they’ve all come to agree on is that Hyunjin and Felix can stay, just so long as Minho is able to to work. Other times, though, they decide to stick around, a pair of thin, blond thorns in Minho’s side. Off the record, Minho doesn't mind as much as he acts like he does.

Minho doesn't realize it at first, but by the time his set of evening calls rolls around, he thinks that the other two might have a different arrangement in mind.

“Okay, I’m about to get a call, so,” Minho says, eyeing Hyunjin and Felix where they’re curled up together on his bed. “Just stay quiet.”

Hyunjin smiles at him sharply, like a cat with its hand raised to knock the glass off of the counter.

“Of course we’ll be quiet,” he purrs. “We’re  _ always _ quiet, aren’t we, Lix?”

Felix nods against his shoulder, eyes glinting a bit beneath his bangs. Minho just narrows his eyes and turns back to his desk. He gathers himself, sinking into the familiar skin of  _ Peaches _ , and not seconds later, his line rings.

“Hi, sweetheart, my name’s Peaches. How can I help you this evening?” He says into the receiver, voice pitched down and smoothed out.

The guy is nothing but common, if not seeming like he just wants someone to talk to, and he doesn't want to share his name. That’s fine with Minho; he doesn't need a name to get the job done.

_ “I’m just so pent up, work has me up the wall. I just need to get my rocks off, you know?” _

“Oh, of course, I understand,” he says, pulling sympathy out from the back of his mind. “Sometimes we just need to destress, don't we?”

Minho crosses one leg over the other, leans back, and swivels his chair just a bit. It’s casual to him, simply another day of the week, except this time, two men -who tend to be touchy at least- lay across his bed. Minho catches sight of them out of the corner of his eye as he turns; Hyunjin is positioned on his back with Felix sitting on top of his stomach, hands idling under Felix’s shirt as they whisper to each other. At least they’re being quiet, Minho thinks, watching for a second longer.

“Okay, are you ready to get started?” he asks. He twirls the phone cord loosely around his finger, patiently waiting through the man’s long winded response. “Of course, whatever you want, just let me know what you’d like. alright?”

As soon as he finishes his sentence, he hears a soft giggle and the creak of his mattress from behind him. He snaps his head around to tell the two of them to pipe down, but this time they’re standing, pressed close to each other. Minho can't quite discern what’s going on at first; Felix has one hand planted on Hyunjin’s shoulder, Hyunjin has one gripping Felix’s waist, and their other hands are outstretched and clasped together. Their expressions are so serious that they  _ have _ to be joking. Minho doesn't understand what they’re doing until they fall into a boxy, square rhythm, swiveling around each other in a counter clockwise movement. These two are fucking  _ waltzing _ while he's working, right behind him. Their faces are drawn sharp, eyes locked, and Minho would so tell them off if he wasn’t on a call. Inhaling his agitation and exhaling it out through his nose, he turns away from them and back to his desk.

The man on the line has an unspoken praise kink, as if Minho didn't already pick that up from the way he talked about his job. Since being with the two of them, namely Felix, Minho has honed in on his ability to praise, so he isn't worried in the slightest.

“That sounds good to me, baby,” he says. “You wanna get yourself all comfortable and ready for me, okay?”

He listens to the shuffle of clothes and sheets on the other end and stares at the wood grain of his desk. Once again, he hears the creak of his mattress behind him and whirls around to glare at the two, ire rising rampantly.

They’re on the bed again in the same position as before. Hyunjin has pulled Felix down to him, his fingers slipping into the back of Felix’s jeans. Felix has his face in Hyunjin’s neck, and Minho can see his silent laughter in the  _ mouth watering _ arch of his back against Hyunjin. His brain almost falters, but he manages to stay attentive to the voice on the other end of the line.

“Touch yourself for me, baby,” he murmurs, still eyeing the pair on his bed. “Go ahead, you deserve it.”

The man is somewhat easy, already making soft noises of pleasure, and as focused as Minho is on the call, his mind is over there on his bed.

“Yeah, that’s good, so good for me, darling,” he says and receives a whimper in response.

He watches Felix spread a hand out over Hyunjin’s chest and shift it down to his side. He sticks his tongue out, and from a side view, the way his tongue looks pressing against his bottom lip and the way he’s looking up with wide eyes at Hyunjin is enough to have Minho pressing his lips together so hard it stings. Felix licks a long, slow line up from the bottom of Hyunjin’s throat to just beneath his chin, and Minho quickly looks away before he can lose track of what he’s doing.

“Feels good doesn't it?” Minho asks. The man mumbles a tongue-tied confirmation in response. “You’re doing so well, do you wanna speed it up for me?”

Through the phone, he can hear the quiet friction of the man’s hand against himself, and behind him, he can hear soft, wet sounds. He makes the mistake of turning his chair to nearly face them and is met with the sight of Felix shirtless and the two of them nigh on making out. They seem to notice as soon as he looks at them, because Felix pulls away from Hyunjin and, with a sweet expression, lays his head down on Hyunjin’s chest. Hyunjin lets his hand relax and slip down Felix’s bare waist, and with the other one he toys with the hair that trails the back of Felix’s neck.

_ “Oh, fuck, fuck, Peaches,” _ the man moans, snapping Minho back to the call.

“Yes, baby, that’s it, that’s it. Being so good for me,” Minho murmurs, hoping that the other can’t tell he’s becoming increasingly distracted. “Keep being good for me, hm?”

As he speaks, his eyes are trained sharply on the pair in his bed, and he watches Felix slide off of Hyunjin and walk silently over to Minho. He’s the less brazen of the two, so Minho keeps quiet as Felix approaches him. The latter stops when he’s in front of Minho and sits on his knees, leaned up against Minho’s leg. With the same wide eyes he had earlier, he rests chin on Minho’s knee and his hand on Minho’s thigh, just a beat away from dangerous. He stills after that, gazing up at Minho with his pretty brown eyes, head tilted just slightly, and his index finger tracing absently on the seam of Minho’s jeans. Minho rests a hand on top of his head, tuning back into his call.

“Are you still good, baby?” he asks, threading his fingers into Felix’s hair.

_ “I’m good, I’m good, I just… can you, like… try something? It’s just that degr-” _

The man finishes his sentence, Minho guesses, but he doesn't hear it, because suddenly there’s a sharp pinch on the skin where his jeans have ridden up from sitting. He looks down at Felix quickly and almost jumps to berate him, until he realizes he’s still on the phone.

_ You brat, _ he mouths to Felix, and all he gets in response is a impish little grin, scrunched nose and all.

“Sorry, hyung,” Felix whispers without a tinge of guilt.

_ “Is… is that okay?”  _ the man on the phone asks, and Minho immediately turns his attention back to him, a feeling of uncertainty beginning to settle in his chest.

“Yes, of course,” Minho says, voice rough. “Anything is alright, let me just…”

Minho looks down to Felix, as if he could have heard what the client said, and Felix just shrugs at him, settling back down to rest his cheek on Minho’s leg. Minho closes his eyes and takes a breath, and as soon as he huffs a breath out, he feels a faint tickle on the back of his neck. He nearly jumps, and in a panic to close the silence that is beginning to grow awkward, he leans into the phone and starts to speak.

“What are you?” he asks squarely. 

There’s complete silence on both ends; Hyunjin’s fingers still on the back of Minho’s neck, and Felix locks eyes with him, his expression still and painted with mild dismay.

_ “W-what?” _

“I said, what are you?” Minho repeats, a new edge to his voice, teetering on commanding.

Minho feels Hyunjin move around him until he sees him slowly come into view. There’s something new on his face, a kind of redness that Minho hasn't seen before, accompanied by the subtle parting of his lips and the narrowing of his eyes. He settles ambivalently next to Felix at Minho’s feet, and Minho reaches a hand out to slightly push Hyunjin’s head back and tighten his fingers into his hair. The man stutters on the other end of the phone, and Hyunjin looks up at Minho with haughty, playful indignation in his eyes.

“You’re my bitch,” Minho says.

The man chokes out an abrupt moan, and Hyunjin in front of him looks suddenly so high strung that he might explode if Minho moves his hand. The sounds on the other end build up immediately, and Minho knows he's headed in the right direction. He pulls his fingers taut in Hyunjin’s hair and bares his neck, and Hyunjin gasps softly, an unsaid word on his lips. Felix’s hands leave Minho’s leg to splay around Hyunjin’s middle, and as he toys with the hem of Hyunjin’s shirt, he begins to nibble at the smooth skin of his clavicle. 

“I’ll ask you again, what are you?” Minho reiterates pointedly.

_ “Your bitch! I’m your bitch _ ,” the client cries, the sounds of his hand against his cock loud through the phone speaker.

“Your bitch, all yours,” Hyunjin whispers, just loud enough for Minho to hear him.

That sense a shiver of satisfaction and pleasure through Minho’s body, and he leans in toward Hyunjin.

“And what are you going to do?” Minho asks, a heartbeat away from Hyunjin’s face.

_ “A-anything y-!” _

“Anything you want,” Hyunjin breathes.

“That’s right,” Minho says. “And you like it, don't you? Being my whore.”

“Yes,” Hyunjin says, voice edging on a breathy whine.

“Good.”

The client comes as soon as he says it, Minho knows because he hears a sharp, cut-off wail before silence takes over, aside from the quiet buzz of the line. Minho keeps his eyes incisive on Hyunjin’s while Felix leaves small bites on his neck, licking them over with the tip of his tongue.

_ “Thank you, thank you,” _ the client pants, fumbling on with his phone.

Minho doesn't look away from Hyunjin.

“Of course, dear, anytime,” he says, pitching his voice up and evening it out. “Have a good night, and thank you.”

The man bids him goodnight as well, and Minho trails his hand down the side of Hyunjin’s face to loosely grip his jaw.

“I’m going to make a brief call, and you’re going to stay here,” he says, brushing his thumb across Hyunjin’s bottom lip. Hyunjin nods steadily. “Good boy.”

Minho absently dial’s the main phone’s number, all conscious attention on the way Felix is caressing Hyunjin’s sides and kissing languidly over any bare skin.

“Hi, Hyejin,” Minho says, almost struggling to keep his voice even. “Yeah, something came up, I can’t be at my line tonight, so could you please direct any clients to Candy?”

At Felix’s gentle, loving touches combined with Minho’s hold on his jaw, Hyunjin’s eyes are half lidded and heavy, and any ire Minho had left quickly dissolves into want.

“Perfect, thank you so much, and sorry for such short notice. Night, Hyejin,” Minho says, taking his leave and shutting the phone off.

“Minho,” Hyunjin mumbles, eyes widening fractionally when Minho turns his attention fully back to him.

“You,” he says, looking momentarily to Felix, who’s nuzzled into Hyunjin’s neck. “You haven’t been very good, have you?”

Hyunjin averts his eyes to the side, but Minho gives a slight jerk to his hold on the former’s jaw.

“Have you?”

Hyunjin shakes his head minutely. Minho ventures closer to him, a breath away from his lips. He searches Hyunjin’s eyes for any displeasure and finds only a wildfire of pleasure.

“And what are we going to do about that?”

“Anything you want,” Hyunjin says.

“Exactly. Now,” Minho says.

As he speaks, he runs his fingers back through Hyunjin’s hair, and Felix resumes pressing soft kisses to Hyunjin’s skin. He nips a sensitive spot, and Hyunjin catches a short whine in his throat and looks up to the ceiling.

“Do you remember our safe words?”

Hyunjin’s eyes unfocus as Felix nips almost roughly at a sensitive spot and snakes his hand into the waist of Hyunjin’s pants. Hyunjin’s lips part, but no words come out. Minho thrusts his fingers into Hyunjin’s hair again and tugs down so that the other is looking at him.

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you,” he orders. “Do you remember our safe words?”

“Yes, yes, I remember them,” Hyunjin says hoarsely.

“Good.”

Felix goes back to nuzzling in Hyunjin’s ruined neck as he looks up at Minho, eyes just as pretty as they were earlier, but now there’s something else inside them.

“Lix, what are you thinking?” Minho asks.

Felix looks up to the side, lip curling into a pout in thought. He looks back to Minho quickly, and the same playful smile as before appears.

“Can we suck you off?” he asks. “Both of us, at the same time.”

Minho’s eyes widen. They haven’t done that before, but Hyunjin’s quiet reaction, a sudden burst of attention, decides for them.

“Ah, that does sound like a good idea,” he says. “Good boy.”

Felix scoots backward on the floor, pulling Hyunjin with him to lean against his shoulder, and Minho stands up in front of them. He undoes the buckle of his belt, the metallic jingle of it loud in the otherwise quiet of the room, and a stiff tension is already putting pressure on the inside of his jeans. He pulls off his shirt and tosses it to the side before placing his hand on top of Felix’s head again.

“Will you undress him, baby?” he asks.

Felix gives him a sweet smile, wide enough that his eyes soften, and nods. Minho watches on with a reserved kind of fondness as Felix centers Hyunjin in front of himself and begins to strip him. He pulls his shirt up with leisure by pushing his hands up Hyunjin’s stomach to his chest, and Hyunjin visibly shivers at the contact. Felix leans in close to him and says,

“Lift your arms up, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin does so immediately, ducking his head when Felix tugs the shirt over and throws it to the floor. He then replaces his hands on Hyunjin’s chest and sits back on his knees.

“Sit back,” he says with a light push of his hands.

Once Hyunjin is leaned back on his elbows, knees bent, Felix crawls in between his legs and swiftly undoes the button and zipper on his jeans. He inches closer up Hyunjin’s chest, glancing up to his face as he slips his fingers into the waist of his pants and works them down. Hyunjin lifts his hips for him and brings a hand to the side of Felix’s face gently. They meet in a mutual understanding at the lips, Felix allowing Hyunjin to nip at his bottom lip until his pants are caught around his ankles. With a hand that Hyunjin doesn't see, Felix palms him lightly through his underwear, but it’s enough for Hyunjin to gasp and his body to go rigid.

“Ah, Felix, that’s enough,” Minho says not unkindly.

He approaches them again, and this time they straighten for him; Hyunjin drops his hand to Felix’s waist, and Felix’s come up to pull slightly on Minho’s belt still in its loops. Minho follows his point and pulls off his belt, dropping it into the chair behind him, and Hyunjin rises to his knees next to Felix. They look so cute that way, the both of them looking up at him, poised to move, waiting for Minho’s prompting. He brushes gentle hands into their hair, softening in a moment of endearment, one of many, and gives a small smile at the way they lean into his touch.

“Can we…?” Hyunjin asks.

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Minho grants.

Hyunjin looks to Felix briefly, and Minho knows it’s one of those silent conversations they have, because Felix nods as if he understands almost instantly. Hyunjin looks back to Minho, eyes shielded partially beneath his lashes, and curls his fingers into the top of Minho’s pants, pulling them down in one slow movement. As soon as his skin is bare, Felix is spreading a hand out over his thigh; he always likes to do that, Minho has noticed. Hyunjin leans in close and presses plush lips to the inside of Minho’s leg, and it sends a shiver through Minho’s middle. 

Felix is the one to chastely slip Minho’s underwear from their place, looking up at Minho with his bottom lip tucked into his teeth as he does. Hyunjin grasps Minho’s hip, running his tongue once over his lips, and Minho tightens his grip on Hyunjin’s hair marginally. Hyunjin must understand, because he tilts his chin up and licks a thin line from the tip of Minho’s cock all the way down to the base. It isn't fast, but it still sparks a flurry of pleasure all over his skin. He tightens his lips together as Hyunjin works his tongue, still feeling Felix’s hands on his thigh. Hyunjin swirls his tongue around the tip twice before fully enveloping his mouth around Minho’s cock. The warmth inside his mouth is intoxicating, so much so that Minho fails to stifle a low moan from the center of his chest. Hyunjin dips his head in, creating a soft friction, and circles his tongue around inside, before pulling off and leaning back a bit, a shining thread of spit spindling in the light from his mouth to Minho’s cock.

As Minho parts his lips in a light pant, Hyunjin pulls Felix to him in a fervent kiss, his tongue swiping into Felix’s mouth. Minho looks down at them with a faintly abstracted gaze; the image of them now following the one of Hyunjin with his pretty lips and soft, wet tongue on his cock is more than enough to start a fire in his stomach.

Felix follows Hyunjin’s lead back this time, looking up to Minho briefly with hazy, hooded eyes, and they meet at the cheek, their tongues coming out on either side of Minho’s cock. Pleasure explodes like an ambush, comes in so hard and fast that he tosses his head back and tightens his grip in Hyunjin’s hair again, and Hyunjin lets out a choked whimper. The vibrations of it reverberate from his lips straight into Minho’s cock, just as Felix licks a particularly tantalizing stripe on the underside.

Minho looks down again to see Felix and Hyunjin moving in tandem, wet, spit slicked lips brushing against each other’s, and their eyes are so glazed over that they look like they’re nearly in tears. Felix brings a hand up to stroke Minho’s cock where his mouth can't reach, and it just adds another source of entrancing friction; his hand is soft and small, but his fingers are quick, his movements are perfect.

Minho feels the pleasure begin to build up and swell like a bubble in the bottom of his abdomen. He holds onto it for a moment, letting it simmer as he drinks up the picture of Felix and Hyunjin with spit trickling from their mouths, hair disheveled, and looking up at him like they wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. He lets it infuse into his muscles for a moment more, holding his breath, before he motions for them to pull off.

“That was close,” Minho pants, threading his fingers through Felix’s hair where the latter leans his face against Minho’s hip, nuzzling again.

Minho is momentarily distracted from the throbbing in his groin by the way Felix is leaning against him. No matter how many times the three of them are together, he always gets like this, nearly fucked out and clingy, irrespective of the act. Minho kicks his jeans away from his ankles and kneels down in front of them. Felix looks to him with cloudy eyes, tilting his chin up, and Minho meets him in a kiss. It’s sweet and painless, and Felix attaches to him immediately, pulling his arms around Minho’s shoulders.

Minho looks to Hyunjin when Felix drops his face into Minho’s neck - Minho can feel him mouthing at the skin there -, and he’s looking over Felix with that same affection and admiration that caught Minho’s eye in the first place. His blond hair, nearly shoulder length now, is mussed up, and his lips are puffy in a pretty, mild shade of red. He catches Minho’s gaze and leans closer. Minho beckons him silently and captures his lips with the hunger that’s beginning to rise again inside him.

“Bed?” Minho suggests, pulling away a bit.

Hyunjin nods and begins to stand. Felix doesn't quite seem like he wants to let go of Minho yet, so Minho grasps the backs of his thighs and starts to stand as well. Felix gets the message, because he wraps his legs around Minho’s waist and holds on tight as Minho follows Hyunjin to the bed.

He can't help but watch Hyunjin as he walks; he’s almost completely bare, and the movement of his tight muscles beneath his smooth, tan skin is enthralling. His gait is even, as always, and the line of his shoulders is lean but strong, the body of a pretty marble statue. Minho doesn't think he’ll ever get enough of him.

Hyunjin sits down on the edge of the bed, waiting out of habit for Minho to put Felix down. Minho knows it must have always been like this; Hyunjin always tends to dote on Felix, particularly when he gets like this. Minho has come to find that he adores it very much.

Minho places Felix down beside Hyunjin, who immediately becomes Felix’s new target of affection, and Minho moves to stand in front of them. He grasps Hyunjin’s chin, gentler than before, and kisses him again, softly, swiping his tongue across the inside of his bottom lip. When he pulls away, Hyunjin is blinking slowly at him, and Minho is struck again by how beautiful he is. Stroking a soft line over Hyunjin’s cheek, he reaches down to tilt Felix’s head up from where it rests against Hyunjin’s shoulder. Felix looks at him as well, seemingly more attentive than before, eyes still just as pretty.

“Still good, angel?” Minho asks him.

Felix nods, seeming to animate a bit at the sound of Minho’s voice.

“Yep, I’m good, Min,” he murmurs with a small, pleasant smile, and straightens up against Hyunjin’s side.

“Perfect,” Minho says, leaning in to press a short kiss to Felix’s lips, equally as bright in color as Hyunjin’s. “Scoot back.”

The two of them comply, and Minho gets on his knees on the bed facing them.

“Wanna do something?”

They look to him expectantly, curiosity piquing their interests.

“What?” Hyunjin asks, and Minho grins.

Minho raises his hand into the air, flares his fingers lightly, and touches two of them against Hyunjin’s mouth.

“This,” he says.

Hyunjin’s eyes widen, like he's suddenly had an idea.

“Yes,” he says ardently. “Felix, look at me.”

Minho pulls his fingers away from Hyunjin’s mouth, and Felix turns his attention to Hyunjin earnestly. Hyunjin looks briefly at Minho before raising his own hand.

“He’s so pretty, watch.”

First, he rubs his thumb across Felix’s tender bottom lip, then he presses it into Felix’s mouth. Felix opens up readily, taking it in with a small ‘o’ of his lips. Minho watches as his jaw opens a bit, and he can tell Felix’s mouth is moving around the digit inside. He looks at Hyunjin like they’ve done this before - Minho would bet that they have, real money -, with his big, pretty eyes shrouded in plentiful dark lashes. 

Hyunjin pulls his thumb out and motions to Minho. Minho takes his proposal and replaces his hand where Hyunjin was. Felix shifts his attention when Minho takes a delicate hold of his jaw, before shifting down to nudge his middle and ring finger against the part of Felix’s lips. Just like Hyunjin did, he pushes his fingers inside, and Felix takes them compliantly. Inside, it’s wet and warm, and Felix skims his bottom teeth slightly against the pads of Minho’s fingers. He swipes it over after, and Minho pushes them in a bit more. Felix presses the flat of his tongue up, and Minho feels the pressure when Felix sucks. It sends his stomach roiling dully again, especially now that Felix has turned his pretty gaze toward him.

“My god,” Minho breathes.

“I told you,” Hyunjin mutters good naturedly, pressing a slow kiss to Minho’s shoulder.

Something about the way Hyunjin says it has Minho turning his attention partially toward him. Face leaned up against Minho’s arm, he looks worked up a bit more than Minho’s seen him; his cheeks are tinged pink a bit, and he seems to want any kind of contact he can get. 

“Hyunjin,” he says. Hyunjin looks up at him, eyes resembling the yearning glint that Felix’s usually have. “Will you go grab the lube for me?”

Hyunjin nods briskly, before slipping off the bed and heading for the bedside table. Minho slowly pulls his fingers from Felix’s mouth, and he delights in the way Felix follows them from his mouth. Minho cups his cheek and presses a keen kiss to his lips, slick again with spit.

“I have an idea again,” he says softly into Felix’s mouth. “You still okay with using your mouth?”

Felix nods, chasing Minho back for another kiss.

“Yes,” he breathes. “I like it.”

“I can see that,” Minho laughs, leaning his forehead against Felix’s. “If you wanna go down on him…”

Felix looks back at him with curious, expectant eyes, and Minho smiles a bit at him, smoothing over a bit of his bangs.

“What will you do?” Felix asks.

“Have you ever topped him?”

Felix splutters a small laugh in response before looking to the side sheepishly.

“We tried it, but… I didn't like it much.”

“That’s okay, angel,” Minho says. “Well, you’ll get to see, I guess. And I bet he's  _ beautiful. _ ”

“I bet he is,” Felix repeats softly, eyes widening like he's already imagining it.

The bed creaks beside them, and Hyunjin is entering the warm space with a bottle of lube and heat of his own. He settles on his knees, and Minho is quick to touch him. Hyunjin responds immediately, leaning into Minho palm against his cheek with fluttering eyes.

“Hyunjin,” Minho says. He shifts back, and Felix takes his cue.

Felix gets in close to Hyunjin with roaming hands, and Hyunjin immediately latches onto him. Felix draws him into a slow, amorous kiss, eyes softly shut, and the noises of it are  _ musical _ to Minho. Hyunjin tilts his head back and allows for Felix to trail down the way he likes. Felix seems to pay attention to every inch of his skin, bracing gentle hands against Hyunjin as he lowers, and Hyunjin returns the affection by rubbing steady hands over Felix’s arms, shoulders, and waist. Minho loves to see them be with each other, simply because the love they share is potent and indescribable; it seeps out of them and saturates the air, and Minho can't help but love the feeling.

Felix, head level with Hyunjin’s hips, sticks light fingers into the top of the latter’s underwear, and with approval in the way of Hyunjin’s fingers in his hair, he tugs them down to his knees. Free now of the fabric, Felix wraps a hand around the base of Hyunjin’s cock, and Hyunjin’s face twists into a sudden kind of pleasure. Felix gives him several firm strokes before kitten licking the very tip, and Minho can practically see the shock of it run up through Hyunjin’s body.

Minho rises then and comes to kneel behind Hyunjin. He presses his lips to Hyunjin’s neck and watches Felix from above. Felix swirls a circle around Hyunjin’s cock before taking it inside his mouth. He inches down the length, and Minho sees his cheeks hollow. Hyunjin jerks into Minho’s back at the pressure on his cock, and Minho hums against his skin, snaking a hand down his bare waist. As Hyunjin relaxes into him, Minho takes the opportunity to place a sharp, unexpected nip to the sensitive skin at the junction of Hyunjin’s neck. Hyunjin lets out a quiet whine at that, but swallows it into a groan, and Minho realizes Felix has his mouth fully wrapped around Hyunjin’s cock, making small back and forth movements to keep the friction. He opens his eyes to look up at the two of them, and Minho swears he could come from that look alone.

“I’m gonna get you ready,” Minho murmurs behind Hyunjin’s ear. He pauses a moment and says in a low voice, “Stay upright.”

Minho grabs the bottle of lube from where Hyunjin dropped it, the same watermelon that Hyunjin said Felix liked before, and lets it drizzle out onto his fingers. He smooths it on before returning to Hyunjin. He places a warning hand on Hyunjin’s hip, and Hyunjin arches into the touch. In front of Hyunjin, Felix has stilled around him and taken to pressing his fingers into the flesh of Hyunjin’s thigh; Minho has noticed it’s one of the many things he does to anchor himself. Hyunjin knows it, too, and even as Minho teases around his rim, to which he tenses, he pets soft fingers through Felix’s hair.

Minho knows that Hyunjin will take care of Felix well enough, and he takes the moment to slip his middle finger to the first knuckle into Hyunjin’s entrance. Hyunjin begins to squirm, movements jittery, and Minho grips firmly into the skin of his hip.

“Be still,” he mutters into Hyunjin’s neck. 

Hyunjin stills to rigid halt, and Minho pushes his finger in farther. A whine erupts from Hyunjin’s throat, long and high, and Minho slowly moves his finger inside. Hyunjin is  _ tight _ , tighter than Felix usually is, and all Minho wants is to bring Hyunjin to a melting point around him. He pulls his finger nearly out, before thrusting back in deeper than before. He starts a mild pace, and Hyunjin relaxes by the second.

“Minho, please,” Hyunjin pants, head dropping.

“Please what,” Minho says more than asks, sending a particular hard push into Hyunjin.

“Please, please add another,” Hyunjin says through the jerk he gives in response.

“Say it again.”

“Please, please, Minho,” Hyunjin all but begs.

Minho is satisfied with it, for the time being, and pulls his finger out only to have his ring finger join it. He drives them both back into Hyunjin, relishing in the squeak-like sound Hyunjin makes, and he doubles the pace from before, spreading the distance between his fingers inside fractionally. He’s aiming for the sweet spot, just to see if he can reach it with his fingers alone, and after a particularly deep, angled thrust, Hyunjin fully shouts, tossing his head back. Minho drives into it once more, for good measure, then draws his fingers back and out.

Hyunjin nearly collapses over onto Felix, still relatively motionless around Hyunjin’s cock, and he would have if not for the quick arm Minho circles around his waist. Minho lets Hyunjin pant against him for a moment, until Hyunjin grasps for Minho’s shoulder over his own.

“Minho,” he breathes.

Minho waits for Hyunjin to continue, feels the way the other’s nails dig into the skin of his shoulder.

“Minho, please fuck me,” Hyunjin says softly.

“What was that?” Minho asks, as if he didn't hear it the first time.

“God, Minho, please… Please fuck me,” Hyunjin says, voice louder and tinged with desperation.

“That’s it,” Minho purrs, teasing a bit of skin behind Hyunjin’s ear.

Below them, Felix lets out a muffled whimper, and Hyunjin winces at the vibrations.

“You okay, baby?” Minho asks, voice softened.

Felix gives a slight nod accompanied by a slow blink.

“Good boy. You wanna start moving for me?”

Felix seems to like that idea, because his body relaxes a bit, and he pulls back before coming back in deep around Hyunjin’s cock. Hyunjin moans low in his chest at the tender sensation, and Minho leans back to ready himself. He’s still hard enough from earlier, and the lube is cold on his skin.

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” he murmurs, taking place back behind Hyunjin again, hands steadfast on the other’s hips.

“Please,” Hyunjin sighs.

Minho lines himself up with Hyunjin’s entrance and feels Hyunjin brace himself for the first thrust. That in mind, Minho is kind when he pushes slowly into Hyunjin, but still, Hyunjin draws in a breath so tight that Minho can feel it in his back.

“Relax,” Minho whispers.

He pushes in deeper until he bottoms out, and stills for Hyunjin to level himself. Over the top of Hyunjin’s shoulder, he can see Felix moving back and forth, and he guesses that leveling out might not be in Hyunjin’s list of abilities. Nevertheless, Hyunjin pants out,

“Please move, please.”

Minho obliges, pulling out and driving back in deeper than he had been before, and the movement forces a high, solid cry from Hyunjin’s mouth. Doubtful that he or Hyunjin will last as long as they’d like, Minho picks up a hard pace, slamming back into Hyunjin and trying to find the right angle. After all the build up, Minho finds himself trying to find the right kind of friction to foster the fire inside. He angles up a bit, and at the rough moan Hyunjin gives him, pleasure begins to bubble up once more. Felix is bracing himself against Hyunjin’s thighs now, letting out small sounds of his own, and Minho reaches a hand up to twist into the length of Hyunjin’s hair.

“You like this, hm?” Minho utters into Hyunjin’s ear.

“Yes, God,” Hyunjin moans out. “Yes, yes.”

“What are you?” Minho asks, recalling Hyunjin’s reaction from the phone call.

“Yours! I’m yours, Minho, all yours,” Hyunjin cries out.

Hearing Hyunjin say it sends a spiral of pleasure down through Minho’s abdomen into his thighs, strengthening his thrusts and building on the feeling. His grip on Hyunjin stone solid, he drives in and out, pace intense, and Hyunjin seems like he can’t decide between pushing back onto Minho’s cock or forward into Felix’s mouth. He’s writhing in between them, unable to repress the clipped sounds of pleasure coming from his mouth, and Minho’s insides begin to boil. He shuts his eyes and leans his head back, reveling in the sound of skin on skin between his hips and Hyunjin’s backside. Heat pours out over his skin, slick, and he can feel Hyunjin shaking against him. It’s hot inside, and as tight as Minho had hoped, and the oncoming orgasm is rushing in faster than he thought it would.

“I-I’m so close,” Hyunjin whines, and Minho watches his fingers tighten and relax in Felix’s hair. “Felix, I’m so close.”

Minho plunges in, chasing release for himself and Hyunjin, and he feels it begin to coil up, ready to spring. He feels Hyunjin jolt against him, keeling half forward and bracing himself against Felix’s back. Hyunjin shudders, and a choked sound escapes his throat.

“Oh, God, Minho, please!”

Minho ups his force, thighs and insides aching for release, and Hyunjin lets out a long whine, bouncing with the rate of his thrusts. Before Minho can catch it, Hyunjin is crying out, his body stuttering, and he comes into Felix’s mouth. Felix whimpers, taking it all, and Minho watches him swallow before he slumps forward into Hyunjin’s legs. Hyunjin is still riding out his orgasm, and Minho has half a mind to slow down for Hyunjin’s sake. He’s caught between impulse, his own orgasm looming in front of him and Hyunjin trembling against him when Hyunjin says,

“Use me, please. Please use me.”

The words send Minho rocketing into him, and his lower stomach begins to twist and overflow. He drives into Hyunjin faster than before, harder, craving that hot friction, until he’s coming with a long, thick moan. It feels like he comes forever, sending erratic thrusts into Hyunjin until they’re shaking against each other.

Eventually, he drops his head into Hyunjin’s shoulder, just panting against him as they both collect their bearings. Carefully, he pulls out of Hyunjin, who winces at the oversensation, and Hyunjin drops to sit on his knees. Minho comes to sit beside him and strokes his hair away from his shoulder.

“You came in me,” Hyunjim mumbles matter-of-factly.

“Is… is that okay?” Minho asks. Hyunjin smiles at him, a silly kind of smile that makes Minho’s chest warm.

“Yes. I liked it.”

Minho shivers at that, then quickly his attention is turned toward Felix. His face is buried in Hyunjin’s lap, and though he’s still untouched, he’s trembling like he had come with them.

“Felix, did you…?” Minho asks.

Felix lifts up to shake his head before planting his cheek again on Hyunjin’s thigh.

“No…”

“Then how about we take care of you?” Hyunjin proposes.

“Are you sure?” Felix asks, eyes oddly concerned.

“Why wouldn’t we, baby?” Minho asks. “You did  _ so _ well. Let us help you.”

“Okay…” Felix murmurs.

“What do you want, angel?” Minho asks, stroking a hand over Felix’s cheek.

“I don't know, anything,” Felix mumbles, leaning into the touch.

“Come here,” Minho says.

He holds out his arms, and Felix sits up listlessly. Hyunjin presses up against his back, allowing Felix to sit closely on his knees in between them. He looks rosy and a bit overwhelmed, gazing at Minho like he's just waiting for the cue.

“What do you want?” Minho repeats, letting his hands smooth down Felix’s shoulders.

“This, off,” Felix says, pulling at his pants.

Minho smiles softly and replaces Felix’s hands with his own. Felix rises up on his knees, allowing for Minho to slide everything off at once. With all his clothes thrown to the side, Felix casts himself onto Minho, hands on either side of his face as he presses their lips together. Minho feels Felix melt into him instantly, and he can taste the remnants of Hyunjin on his mouth; all of it, sweet. Felix’s cock is hard against Minho’s stomach where he's pressed in close, and Felix lets himself be held from both behind and in front.

“Do you want us both?” Minho whispers against Felix’s lips.

Felix pulls back slightly, hands falling to Minho’s chest, and he looks so  _ pretty _ . He’s looking at Minho with so much yearning, and Minho can see his physical reaction to Hyunjin stroking his sides and his back from behind.

“Please,” Felix breathes.

“Of course, baby.”

Hyunjin catches his eyes over Felix’s shoulder, and Minho reads his silent question effortlessly. Hyunjin reaches beside him for the forgotten bottle of lube, and Minho slides his hands down to the insides of Felix’s thighs, spread wide over Minho’s. Felix shudders at the touch, and Minho traces the tips of his fingers down and back up again over the baby soft skin there. Felix pulls his bottom lip tight between his teeth and inhales sharply, and Hyunjin reappears behind him.

Hyunjin noses the side of Felix’s face before placing a soft kiss there on the blush of his cheekbone. Felix turns to him and beckons him for another kiss, softening into Hyunjin as soon as Hyunjin gives way to him.

“I’m gonna use my fingers, okay, baby?” Hyunjin says to him, pulling partially away, and Minho hears the plastic cap pop open.

“Okay,” Felix sighs.

Minho watches Hyunjin’s face as he administers the content onto his fingers, still rubbing warmly on Felix’s thighs. The latter drops his head into Minho's neck, nearly adhering to him, and Hyunjin settles behind him.

“Will you give me a little bit?” Minho asks Hyunjin.

The other nods, passing it to him under Felix’s elbow. With his clean hand, Minho presses his palm to Felix’s cheek, motioning him back into view.

“Gonna take care of you from the front,” he says.

Felix nods, then falls back in for another kiss, and Minho is happy to give him as many kisses as he wants. Felix’s lips are softer than ever against his own, heated from all the movement and friction, and Felix gasps suddenly into his mouth, choking softly on his own voice. Minho hears the wet sound of lube on skin and knows Hyunjin is already busy. He brushes his knuckles against the skin of Felix’s lowermost stomach as a notice before stroking his fingers on the underside of Felix’s cock.

Felix lets out an airy whine and plants his hands on top of Minho shoulders, arching his back in between both Hyunjin and Minho’s ministrations. Minho wraps a loose fist fully around Felix’s cock, pumping it back and forth. Felix is hot in his palm, and the friction is slick. Against Minho’s chest, Felix digs his fingers in and jolts.

“There it is,” Hyunjin murmurs, contentment in his voice. “That’s it, baby.”

Hyunjin keeps the same rhythm, and Minho can feel it through Felix’s body. He matches up to Hyunjin, all the while keeping Felix steady with a sound hand at his hip. Felix is panting fast, little moans escaping with the air, and holding hard to Minho’s shoulders. Minho watches his abdomen flex with pleasure and leans in to pepper soft kisses to his chest and shoulder. From there, he can hear the faint sounds even better, husky and frantic. 

“Oh my God,” Felix whines into Minho’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, angel, you can let it go,” Minho murmurs, rubbing a thumb over his hip.

Hyunjin poises over Felix’s shoulder, a hand on the latter’s waist, and Minho can see his other hand pumping in and out of Felix with expert tact.

“Come for us, Felix,” Hyunjin says.

Felix responds with a deep, long moan, quivering against Minho’s chest. He tenses, quiet for a split second before Minho feels him coming, warm and wet, on his hand and in between their bodies. Minho softens his hold and watches Hyunjin draw out Felix’s orgasm with a slower hand. Felix cries out, muffled against Minho’s shoulder, voice wavering up and down with the push and pull of Hyunjin’s hand until he cuts himself off with a cutting inhale. He sinks down completely against Minho’s front, and Hyunjin extracts his hand, drawing a hiss from Felix. Minho releases his cock and moves to hold him closer.

It’s messy in between them, but Felix doesn't seem to care, only wholly pressing himself against Minho as he catches his breath. Minho feels affection flutter inside his chest, and he looks over Felix to Hyunjin. The other has the same expression, features softened as he cards his clean fingers through Felix’s hair.

“I think…We should probably shower,” Minho says. “A towel probably isn't enough to clean this up.”

“You’re probably right,” Hyunjin laughs.

It’s a calm shower, after the three of them bumbled to Minho’s bathroom, Felix stuck in between them with a head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. It smells like lavender and sandalwood, even outside the shower when the moisture fogs up the mirror. Hyunjin traces a heart and a smiley face into the condensation while Minho pats Felix’s hair dry, and Felix giggles from under the towel.

Sheets changed and the bedroom dim with lamp light, Minho lies on his back with Felix’s head on his chest, and Hyunjin up on his elbow on the other side of him. Felix, cheek squished, taps a little pattern onto Minho’s shirt front.

“That was, like… really good,” Hyunjin says, sleepy voice pushing through the white noise of Minho’s ceiling fan.

“Was it?” Minho laughs, glancing over to him with a smile.

“It seriously was,” Felix agrees. “My mouth kinda hurts, though.”

“Oh, my angel!” Hyunjin says theatrically, bracing himself over Minho’s chest.

He cups Felix’s face and showers a litter of kisses all over Felix’s jaw. Felix laughs, eyes closing into pretty crescents, and Hyunjin places one last kiss on his lips before falling back into his place against Felix’s back.

“Better?” Minho asks.

Felix looks up at him, blinking twice with a little lighthearted pout. Minho smiles softly and kisses him gently to match Hyunjin.

“Better,” Felix mumbles, remains of a smile ghosting his lips.

“Good.”

Felix rests his head back down on Minho’s chest, and it isn't more than a few minutes until his breathing evens out. 

“He always falls asleep so fast,” Hyunjin notes, laying his head down on top of his bicep.

“He’s cute,” Minho says. 

Hyunjin hums a warm sound of agreement, eyes fondly closing halfway.

“You’re amazing, you know,” he says.

“You think so?” Minho asks, a butterfly feeling fluttering faintly inside his chest.

“You are.”

“I think I might love you two,” Minho says before he can stop himself.

Hyunjin gives him the prettiest smile, and any fear Minho had fades away.

“Was wondering when you might say that,” Hyunjin murmurs. “I think I might love you, too. Except, I know I do.”

Hyunjin seems moments from drifting off, even with the light still on.

“I could tell you that Felix does, too, but… you’ll just have to ask him in the morning.”

“You’re so irritating.”

“I love you, too, Min.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was super fun and i wrote it in like 10 days (which is Quick for me lollll) but anyway i hope u enjoyed it and thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
